1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to devices used for supporting vertical members, such as Christmas tree stands, candle holders, flag pole holders, and the like.
Most support devices are make of non-disposable materials, such as metal, ceramics and the like. Most support devices are also bulky, awkward to pack and ship, and may be fragile.
Many support devices, especially Christmas tree stands, require decorative additions, such as a shroud around the stand and tree, and the like. Most devices, which are not assembled, are difficult to assemble, and may require special tools, screws, bolts, extra parts, and the like.
2. Disclosure Statement
The following patents were found in a search:
______________________________________ 1,157,403 01/26/1926 Ripczinske 1,906,293 05/02/1933 Watowski 2,053,454 09/08/1936 Whiteside 2,679,371 05/25/1954 Meldrum 2,771,260 11/20/1956 Thom 3,784,136 01/08/1974 Lopez 4,544,351 10/01/1985 Marsicano ______________________________________
Ripczinske shows a conical metal container which contains water for holding a Christmas tree. Watowski reveals a Christmas tree holder formed of a single sheet of multiply folded cardboard which is formed into a pyramid fastened with rivets. The Whiteside patent is a fireworks tube container made of foldable material, like cardboard, folded to hold a fireworks tube with the construct glued, or otherwise fastened together. Meldrum is another Christmas tree stand which is made of metal, and most of it is not foldable. Thom uses a single sheet of cardboard multiply folded to form a pyramidal Christmas tree stand. Lopez is a manufactured Christmas tree holder, and does not seem applicable to this application. Marsicano reveals a candle holder formed of cardboard, or other such material, that is a single round sheet that fits in a glass or other container to hold a candle.
I believe that the disclosed invention herein is novel and non-obvious.